Falling Love
by Leslie XD
Summary: Tony and Dylan are her brothers. There mum died and her dad turned into an alcohol junkie. They have a secret and they dont plan on telling it. Now there in La Push. They meet some people but one of them turn into more than a friend. An imprint maybe?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan fiction so please be nice.**

**I don't own anything, not a single thing. Oh I lied I own the Oc's. **

"Twish, are we wer yet?" Dylan my baby brother asked. Tony my older brother looked in the mirror.

"No were not, and if you don't shut up, we will never get there." I looked over to Tony.

"Don't your dare talk to him like that, you're the only one that should shut up." I snapped back. Tony's changed he used to be an over protective brother, but ever since his phased into a big werewolf, his had bad anger problems. I couldn't believe my eyes when he told me, he told me because I was the only one he could trust. I was nineteen, and Tony was seventeen but he looked twenty-five. And Dylan was three. I was basically there mum now, ever since mum died giving birth to Dylan. Dad couldn't handle anything when mum died so he turned into an alcohol junkie, to take his pain away. But then he started taking his problems out on me and Tony. His boss sacked him, and started bashing me and yelled that I made this family hell and that I should die.

I shuttered I couldn't think of it anymore. Dylan started crying. I pulled the car to the side. Tony sighed frustrated. I ignored him.

"Don't cry, Tony is in one of those moods." I hushed.

"I'm not in any moods." He defended him self.

"I swear you don't shut up you will be walking there." He was starting to get on my nerves, he couldn't just shut up he always had the last say.

"I won't be walking, I'll be running." He always liked to show off; he wanted to be the best.

"Than start running, I don't want you in this car if you are going to be like this!" I yelled.

"Stwop." Dylan cried. Tony sighed in annoyance. I started running my hands through Dylan's hair.

"It's ok, go to sleep and before you know it we will be there."

"I'm hungry Twish." My stomach rumbled. I haven't eaten all day, either has the boys and Tony with this always hungry thing, it was unbelievable but he hasn't complained once.

"I'm hungry too." I started the car up again and started driving. Tony didn't talk much, he only talked when he wanted to sometimes he wouldn't talk for days, you were even lucky to here him sigh.

"Yer, we will get food soon." I didn't no how long that was going to be, I haven't seen any food places since, well ages.

I was tried, I was starving. Thankfully I found a place to eat. It was a small diner, in Phoenix. Dylan and Trent were asleep. So there wasn't too much complaining. I pulled in a parking spot. It was late; I was surprised it was still opened. I shook Tony gently.

"Tony get up," he pushed my hand away. "Were getting food." He shot up, he must have been starving. He licked his lips. And undid his seat belt. I got out the car and gently grabbed Dylan. He yawned, and his eyes started to flicker open.

"Are we wer?" he asked rubbing his eyes. This drive was longer than anyone expected. So far it had been a three and half day drive, we only stopped when we really needed to, like when we needed petrol, or we had a toilet stop, or food. And the worst part was we still had about a three hour more agonizing drive.

"No were getting food." he smiled. We walked into the diner Tony was already sitting down looking at the menu; I grabbed another one, once I sat down with Dylan on my lap.

"Do you want some chips, with a juice?" I asked Dylan he nodded. I yawned again and rested my chin softly on Dylan's.

"Order whatever you want, ok?" I didn't look at Tony, I closed my eyes trying to relax.

"I was planning on it." Someone started walking towards us.

"What would use like?" the Waiter asked. I looked at her, she was pretty. Nice tan skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, it suited her.

"Um, just two bowl of chips, one coffee and a small juice." She quickly scribbled on the note pad she had. Then looked over to Tony, she smiled when he met her eyes. I have to admit Tony was quite a lady pleaser.

"And what about you?" She asked using her sweet, voice. I rolled my eyes. Please….

"I would like two cheeseburgers, two bowls of chips, and your special the steak sandwich." Tony showed no interest in the girl. She seemed shocked buy how much he ordered. I would be two if I didn't know what he was.

"Sure, it will be ready soon." She walked away. I turned to Tony.

"Give her a heart attack, next time would ya." He smiled.

"Sure thing sis." I smiled and closed my eyes again.

A couple minutes later, I could smell the food from a mile away. I'm sure Tony could smell it cooking. My stomach rumbled. I moved over to the window side so Dylan could sit. She gave me and Dylan our food first. Tony stole a chip from Dylan.

"Hey." He sad looking at Tony.

"What did I do?" Tony asked innocently. Before stilling another one. Dylan looked at me.

"Twish tell him to stop." I looked at the waiter coming back with Tony's food.

"I don't think I have to," I said, the waiter set Tony's food down and he grabbed a cheeseburger, and took a humongous bit, half of it was gone. "Do you want sauce on your chips?" I asked Dylan.

"Yes plwease." I grabbed the sauce, and put a little bit on his chips. I looked at my chips, and licked my lips and started eating.

After I finished eating in record time, I looked over to Dylan and Tony they were still eating. I decided to rest my eyes for a little bit just so I could be less tired when I had to start driving again. I put my head on the window and closed my. Sleep to over me, within seconds.

Rain. That's all I could see. I don't know how Tony managed to navigate our way through the town in such a down pour. Wait Tony was driving what the hell. I looked over to the driver's seat. Tony was definitely driving. He is under age, what happens if the police pulled him over.

"Tony what are you doing?" I mumbled my voice still sleepy. He looked at me then back at the road.

"Driving." He said like I was a stupid person. I was definitely not stupid.

"I can see that, but you're driving under age." He didn't look at me, he was still looking at the road, I saw his fist clench tighter on the wheel.

"So, I could have just sat at the diner all night, and then it would have taken us longer." Ok, true he had me there. I wanted to be away from that thing. I couldn't class him as family anymore, never again not after what he put us through.

"I don't remember waking up to get in the car." His fist seemed to loosen up.

"Because you didn't." I tried to rethink what happened at the diner, I only remembered, falling asleep at the window.

"Oh, God did I sleep walk?" I never sleep walk, I only ever did it once, I only made it to the hall way then dropped. Tony seemed to think what I said was funny, he was laughing.

"No, I carried you both." He answered, after he finally he stopped laughing. I looked at Dylan he was sound asleep.

"You did?" I was shocked; he hadn't been nice to me since he told me. He looked at me.

"I'm not always that mean, you're my sis, my family. You and Dylan are the only people I have left." That brought tears to my eyes.

"Thanks." I whispered. I was thanking him for everything, how he helped me, I was thanking him for everything he has ever helped me with, I was also thanking him for being my brother, he might be an ass sometimes, well most times but I still loved him. A single tear ran down my face.

"Your not crying are you sis?" I wiped the tear away.

"Of course not, how long do you think till we get there?" I tried to change the subject. I'm sure he got my point. I didn't want to talk about it.

"A couple of minutes I think, I just drove into La Push now." I breathed a breath of relief.

"Thank God." I mumbled mostly to myself, but with the smile on Tony's face he had heard.

**Ok, so how do you think I went, I didn't explain all the dad thing, I wanted to leave it for other chapters. Tell me what you think. Review. If I don't put another chapter up. I hope you have a good Christmas, and a happy new year. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. Thank you everyone for the reviews, or for even reading this story.**

Chapter 2

I unlocked the door, me and Tony stood there, looking in.

"You go in first." I admit I was a little scared. I always was scared of old houses. And this well it was pretty old, it was my aunties. She moved out of it a couple years ago. The house was in perfect condition, but she wanted to live in a sunny place.

"Why you scared?" Tony said taking a step inside the house.

"No. yes, maybe shut up, if anything is going to scare us, I want them to jump you first." I could tell he rolled his eyes at me.

"Thanks nice to no you care." He walked in, and started looking for something.

"Find a light switch, I carnt see anything." I was looking around it was pitch black.

"I can see everything. Kelly left everything behind, even a TV." I forgot to mention she was rich.

"Good, oh and by the way I get the best room." Tony clicked the light on.

"Not if I beat you."

"I'm older."

"I'm stronger."

"I'm better."

"I'm faster."

"I don't care if you can fly I get it." He was quiet. That ment I won. I poked my tongue out at him as I was walking up stairs. Dylan was with Tony. My room was at the end of the hall it was the best; it had a bathroom, and a big bed with blankets still there. I walked into the next room. It was just a normal room, no bathroom, it had a single bed, and some toys. That was going to be Dylan's room. A couple doors down was Tony's room, it was just as big as mine and it also had a big bed, and its own bathroom. That was good.

I walked down stairs to see what the boys were doing. I walked into the lounge and they were already watching TV. The picture was clear. I sat down in the single chair.

"Up stairs is good, each of us have our own bathrooms, except Dylan but he has the one across the hall, plus we have massive beds."

"Cool, down stairs is pretty good, the kitchen is a good space for cooking but-" he trailed off.

"But?" I looked away from the TV.

"It doesn't have any food."

"No fwood." Dylan repeated.

"Hey." Tony teased.

"Hey." Dylan copied.

"Quick, quicker, quicksand." Tony said really fast without mucking up. Dylan had to think about it.

"Hey." He repeated. I laughed, they way he face expression changed it was so cute. Tony looked at me again.

"Yer, we have no food."

"I thought what you were going to say was something was bad. Not having food is really not important."

"Food is important; you don't want us to starve do you?" Tony said give me those stupid puppy eyes. I looked away he wasn't not going to try that on me.

"Well, I don't know that means more complaining," I looked at the TV. "I'll go after."

_SHOPPING_

I was walking in the shop just around from our place, it wasn't that far, but I had to drive. I didn't even sit down for ten minutes before Dylan started complaining he was hungry, and then Tony started to copy Dylan by complaining. So that is where I was now. Tony said he was going to go for a run, so he could get used to the area, and also to waste time and Dylan was with me.

I had no idea how long this could take, I didn't know this place. So I started walking down the first isle and grabbing what we needed, or what I thought we needed. I was just about half way through all the isles, when someone came running to me. I turned to see Tony; he stopped once he was close enough.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"How did you know I did something? Maybe I just wanted to help you shop." I snorted.

"I know you too well, and you shopping just doesn't mix." He took a deep breath.

"." I was so confused I didn't understand a single word he said.

"Now tell me in English."

"I saw other werewolves and they saw me." He whispered so no-one could hear.

"What!" I yelled. I was furious.

"Don't worry, I got away they didn't catch up."

"Good for you," I sad sarcastically. "What about your scent, I swear if you put us in danger-"I trailed off. I waited for his answer. "Well?"

"Shit! I never thought of that," he said running his hand through his hair. "I mean about the scent bit."

"What are we going to do now?" I asked my voice a little quieter.

"Don't know, hope for the best." I sighed. I turned back around and kept shopping, Tony was close behind me.

After five minutes, I hadn't talked, and I remembered I had to ask Tony to look after Dylan.

"I need you to look after Dylan for a little bit after shopping."

"Okay, why?"

"I have a job interview."

"Where?"

"The diner; up the road."

"Fair enough." I paid the guy as Tony picked up most the bags and walked them to the car. I picked up the rest and Dylan picked up a little box of tissues, and ran to us trying to catch up.

_AT THE DINER_

I locked my car and started walking to the door, when a guy stopped me.

"Are you here for the interview?" He was tall, he reminded me of something, but it wasn't all that clear.

"Yep." He sighed a breath of relief.

"Good, please get it," I looked at him weirdly. "See that girl in there?" I nodded. "She is stalking some of my mates, it's kind of scary, no it's bloody scary." He corrected him self. I couldn't keep my laughter in.

"I'll try." I said after I stopped laughing, he let out another breath that he seemed to be holding in.

"Good, I'll go tell Sue you're here." Sue was the boss of the diner. I nodded, he walked up the steps and opened the door and walked in, and he held the door open for me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh, I'm Quil by the way."

"I'm Trish, well Trisha but who cares about my real name?" he laughed.

"I'll be right back." I nodded. And he walked away.

"Hi, I'm Kim, and this is Claire, and Leah." She said pointing to each of the girls.

"Hi, im Trish."

"Are you here for the interview?" The girl, Claire asked.

"Sure am."

"Cool, please get it." I smiled.

"That girl must be really scary."

"She really is." Leah answered.

"Do use work here?" Leah didn't look like the type of girl that worked at a diner, but I guess anyone could work anywhere. One of my old best friends used to work on cars, and she was a girly girl.

"Me and Claire do, not Leah." I didn't get to answer Quil came out from the hall with a smile on his face. He reminded me of Tony, well except the smile part, but I shrugged it off.

"Sue is ready to see you."

"Thanks." I started walking down the hall the way I saw Quil go.

"Good luck!" Kim yelled after me. I smiled I just couldn't possibly imagine that this girl they all hated, could be that bad.

_INTERVIEW_

I walked in and closed the door after me.

"Hi, I'm Sue." She said gesturing me to sit down.

"Trish." I said taking her offer.

"So, have you ever worked in a diner before?" I like people that were easy to talk to, they cut to the chase, not talked and talked and talked, which felt like all day but had only been talking for five or ten minutes.

"Yes, for a couple of years."

"What happened?"

"It shut down, it wasn't going to well." She quickly scribbled on the paper on her desk, she reminded me of the waiter in the diner we stopped in with the blonde girl.

"I like you your hired." I was shocked only two questions just like that, I new I should of kept my mouth shut, but it just carnt be real.

"Are you serious just like that?" She smiled.

"Yep, just like that."

"Thank you."

"No problem, I will see you Monday. And by the way you work Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, nine until five." I nodded my head once that was good enough for me. I stood up quickly and quietly and walked out the door, incase Sue changed her mind.

The girls and Quil seemed to be waiting for me; they smiled when they saw me walk out.

"Please tell me you got it."

"Well, I'm not sure, I don't think I went well," They looked at me like 'your joking right' I laughed I couldn't keep it in. "I'm joking I got the job."

"Yes!" Quil yelled. "You are my new best friend."

"Quil you're going to scare her." Claire said. He stopped.

"Don't worry, it's funny." I said watching him; he was bouncing up and down on the chair and looked ready to throw me into a hug.

**So how does everyone like it so far? Review, please.**

**Do you like where the plot is going so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm sorry but I will no be continuing this story due to I wont have computer access for a year. But if any one wants to take this story and finish it your more than welcome to. Just ask.

Leslie


End file.
